Supermegafoxyawesomehot And other strange words
by souvenirsfaits
Summary: A series of drabbles for the best pairing in the universe, along with a few random ones in between. From fluff to angst to smut and everything else I can think of. Actively accepting prompts! Current chapter: Disney
1. Random

Hey Guys! This is my very first Glee story, but my Second on Fanfiction. I wrote all of these before Original Songs, so some stuff might not be accurate. The drabbles have absolutely no timeline whatsoever, but they can pretty much happen at any time. Almost all of them are Klaine, but I'm sure I'll mix some other stuff in there too.

Anyways, enjoy

**Warning: This is Rated M for MATURE, as in there's Boy-on-Boy action and such. Don't like, Don't read (duh!)**

**

* * *

**

**Self Deprecation **

_Stupid, Fat, Ugly Worthless, Unloved._ Kurt thought, staring at his own reflection on the window behind Blaine. He fingered the deep scars on his foream, caused by two years of unspoken thoughts towards Blaine.

_Beautiful, Perfect, Funny, Amazing. _Blaine thought, staring into Kurt's eyes across the table. He ran his finger across the scars on his forearms, caused by two years of unspoken thoughts towards Kurt

They met each other's gaze for a moment, they both silently prayed the other could read minds.

**Legitimately Epic**** (Conversation through text messages)**

**To Kurt:** U know what word I officially h8? LEGIT- Blaine

**To Blaine:** Y's that?- Legit

**To Kurt: **Kurt, is Legit really ur SIGNATURE?- Blaine

**To Blaine:** U bet it is.- Legit

**To Kurt: **Gosh, I really thought u were above using that word- Blaine

**To Blaine: **Nope, Im not:D- Legit

**To Kurt: **Do you at least use it in the right context, unlike the rest of the population?-Blaine

**To Blaine:** Ya, I do. U know what word i hate? EPIC- Kurt

**To Kurt: **Y's that? Epic is just... EPIC P.S. Thxs for changing yo signature- Blaine

**To Blaine:** No prob, and people use it too often.- Kurt

**To Kurt: **No, peeps use Legit too often.

**To Blaine:** Legit- Kurt

**To Kurt:** Epic- Blaine

**To Blaine:** Ur being an ass- Kurt

**To Kurt:** Ya, but I'm an EPIC ass.- Blaine

**To Blaine**: Nd ur LEGIT stupid.

**Boy Scouts**

"Hey Kurt, were you ever a boy scout?" Blaine asked whilst packing to take his brother's troop on a camping trip.

Kurt raised his eyebrow as if to say, Seriously? Did you even have to ask?

Blaine laughed. "Never mind, stupid question." he said, shaking his head.

"Besides, don't they have a strict no gays rule? In case you forgot, my dad's known I was gay since I was three." Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, giggling. "Oh, the irony..."

**High F**

"Shhhhh... Guys, do you hear that?" Finn askedreferring to the muffled moans coming from his and Kurt's shared bedroom.

"Yeah, what the hell is that? Tina said shifting in her chair to hear better.

"Hey, Wait a minute; aren't Kurt and Blaine down there?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

All of a sudden a high-pitched squeal sounding suspiciously like Blaine's name rang out through the house. Everyone giggled.

"He _did _throw the High F!" Rachel exclaimed, facepalming.

Santana shrugged, "Maybe Blaine just Defies Gravity."

**Chalet**

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel I swear to god, you are in Colorado; you will be skiing this weekend." Blaine stated, arms crossed.

"I'll mess up my hair! And snow in my face, it would be like a constant slushie facial!" Kurt argued, practically begging Blaine to let him sty in their hotel room.

"But it's _sooo fun_!" how could you not want to go skiing?" Blaine asked. Convincing the brunette had always been his weakness.

"I'm not going. And that's final." Kurt said, stomping his foot.

Blaine giggled. "Will you at least come sit in the chalet and drink hot chocolate? In case you change your mind?"

Kurt's face paled and then he blushed. "I'm afraid of chalets, I had a dream I was murdered in one."

"I'd be afraid of them too." Blaine said matter-of-factly, crawling back into the bed with his boyfriend.

**Run Away**

"I'm so sick of this homophobic crap!" Kurt yelled as he threw a bottle of an unknown skincare product across his room.

Blaine ducked quickly and it hit the wall behind him.

"I wish I could kiss you in public." Blaine agreed, sliding closer to his distressed boyfriend.

Kurt curled into him like a tired child and breathed in his intoxicating smell. "Let's run away together." He whispered.

"Run away?" Blaine questioned. "Where?"

Kurt sat up straighter, contemplating his answer. "New York, of course."

Blaine laughed. "Good, we're on the same page then. Are you serious?" he asked, silently begging for the answer to be yes.

"Of course I am, we're eighteen years old, and I'm sick of highschool." Kurt replied automatically.

"I'll make a few calls then, we'll leave tonight." Blaine said with a smile.

"I'll pack my scarves" Kurt said simply, walking into his walk-in closet and emerging with a few huge Louis Vuitton suitcases and a smile that said he was ready to start a new chapter of his life with Blaine.

** Tied Down**

What do you _mean _you're leaving? Blaine asked, silently begging Kurt to stay with his eyes.

"I hate this! You always act all jealous, you know I'd never cheat on you!" Kurt yelled, placing his neatly ironed clothing in a suitcase as gently as possible.

"But you can't leave me! I need you; Kurt baby, I love you. Please don't go." the older boy pleaded, tears in his eyes.

Kury sighed and looked at Blaine. "When I'w with you I used to feel free and like I could just be myself. Now I just feel _so_ tied down, I can't do anything anymore!" He admitted.

"I thought you loved being tied down!" Blaine whined desperately.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, giggling slightly. "This is no time to be talking dirty!"

Blaine gave him a confused smile for a second; and then broke into a smile."I love it when your mind's in the gutter, but I was referring to you being clingy, not our kinky sex life.

Kurt's face reddened, then he burst out laughing. He walked back to where Blaine was standing and threw himself into the tenor's arms. "Never leave me" He whispered.

**Control**

Blaine placed a light kiss on each of Kurt's fingers before tugging on the sleeves of the flamboyant boy's cardigan. Kurt slid it off his arms and tossed it to the floor. His older boyfriend stroked lightly up and down his arms, enjoying the feel of the porcelain skin.

"You know I love you right?" Blaine whispered.

"Of course I do, and I love you too." Kurt responded right away, pulling Blaine's T-shirt over his head and reconnecting their lips.

"Kurt, are you sure about this? I mean, we don't have to..." Blaine said, secretly hoping Kurt would back out so he wouldn't have to.

"I-I want to, but...I'm just not ready, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered whilst he pulled himself out of Blaine grasp to look into his boyfriend's eyes.

"Kurt, you have nothing to be apologizing for because... I-I'm not ready either." He admitted.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine, I know you aren't you've been shaking for ten minutes now." He said, giggling slightly at his boyfriend's expense.

"So we'll wait until we're both ready?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, as long as you promise to take control when that time comes." Kurt said, snuggling back into Blaine's warmth.

Blaine smiled. "Actually, I was kinda hoping you would... I'm more of a bottom, I think."

"Yeah, well so am I; and oh god, I'm taller too. Fine, I guess I'll top." Kurt decided, feeling absolutely ridiculous picturing himself _ever _topping.

**Muffins**

"Okay, as much as I love Lady Gaga,she's ruined muffins for me." Kurt said, laughing as he poured the batter into the pans in Home Ec.

"Yeah, me too. I mean, know she's bi and everything; but did she really have to say 'I'm bluffing with my muffin'? I mean, now I can't walk into a bakery without picturing... You know,_ things_.

"Every gay guy's nightmare..." Kurt said, nodding to show his agreement.

**Sue Sylvester**

"She scares me..." Blaine whispered to Kurt as they walked to their normal table at the Lima Bean.

"You get used to it. At least, she quit calling me Lady Face." Kurt muttered, shrugging slightly and turning red.

"Yeah I'd prefer Porcelain too." Blaine said smiling at Kurt as if to say 'What up with the girly nickname?'

"Shut up Quid Pro Quo." Kurt said, laughing at Blaine's strange new name.

"Yeah, what the hell does that mean anyways?" Blaine asked, looking confused again.

"Actually, i think it means 'Something for Something' in Latin." Kurt responded, now looking just as confused as Blaine.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Blaine concluding,sipping at his coffee slowly.

"Yeah Sue Sylvester usually doesn't." Kurt said sighing.

* * *

**Updates will be extremely slow, so what do you think? Reviews are totally awesome and helpful! In your review, please tell me which one was your favorite:D**

**P.S. Legitemately Epic was a conversation between my father and I and Chalet is just a random crackfic.**

**P.P.S. This isn't even proofread, like at all.**

**~Lovergirl7**


	2. Angsty

**Okay guys, here's the next ten drabbles! I know these are supposed to be funny, but I felt like I should establish some sort of story line. This chapter is mostly angsty ones, but there's smut and cotton candy fluff too:) As I think I've said before, these stories follow absolutely no timeline at all. I just post them in the order I write them, which means a lot of them will have notes at the beginning telling you roughly when they happen. Also, it's really hard for me to get everything I want to say out in 500 words or less, so some of them will have sequels eventually (Self-Deprecation for sure) I have a notebook full of prompts for these too, all of which have been provided by people who didn't have a clue they were giving me ideas:D If you have an idea or prompt. (One word, a phrase, a sentance, song title, anything really) please P.M. me or put it in a review. Not sure when I'll get to it, but I promise I will some day:P**

_**This chapter is dedicated to all of the amazing people who helped with my dilemma a while ago. Specifically PrincessZoeOfTheUnderworld, DespicableNny, Gunther123 and HappyEmoness. Not to mention Sayuri Rose Kandoit who fell victim to to it all... Thank You all again, for your help and I once again apologize to Sayuri Rose Kandoit for the mix up:)**_

_**Supermegafoxyawsomehot (And Other Strange Words)**_

_**P.S. Follow Me On Twitter! My name on there is Lovergirl793, and if you follow me I'll keep you posted on when I'm gonna update :P**_

_**P.P.S. Sorry if there are any typos, I was really lazy and didn't proofread it very well. Or get a beta.**_

* * *

**No Regrets**

"What's your biggest fear?" Kurt asked Blaine . They were nuzzled closely in their Ohio hotel room bed, their secret meeting place.

"Losing you." Blaine answered quickly, knowing the answer instantly.

Kurt sighed happily, this unforeseen romance was all he lived for now. "What about Christopher?" He asked, referring to Blaine's husband.

Blaine ignored the question, asking another of his own instead. "What's your biggest regret?"

"Losing you." Kurt answered just as quickly as Blaine had.

"You never lost me, I'm right here." Blaine whispered, making Kurt shiver.

"Exactly Blaine, you're always right here with me in this tiny hotel room; hidden away from our husbands, from the world. Do you still love me? Or am I just an easy way to get off?" Kurt asked in a tone that was not anger-filled so much as begging for Blaine's love and affection.

"Kurt, I love you more than you could ever know, You're beautiful, funny and perfect for me. You're everything I've ever wanted and exactly what I need. I love you, no one else; just you. Always and Forever." Blaine emphasized this by placing a light kiss on Kurt's lips, who only turned away in response.

"Then what are we doing Blaine?" Kurt yelled, losing whatever rationality he'd had a moment ago. "We just go through life every day pretending that we're not in love, that we haven't spoken in years!" I just want to know Blaine, what the _hell_ are we doing?" Kust said, his voice calming again as tears took over his ability to speak.

"We're waiting." Blaine whispered. "We're waiting for a reason to not regret anything; our unwanted marriages, leaving each other for petty reasons, hiding our love..." he trailed off, thinking about all of the things he wished had never happened.

"Blaine, I don't regret marrying Dave, or hiding our love, I just don't like it. We left each other because at the time we weren't meant to be together. If there's one famous quote out there that I truly believe, it's this; Don't live your life in regret, because at one point in time, it's exactly what you wanted." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand in his own. "And right here, right now; I want _you_, Blaine. Only you. Forever." He finished, staring intently into Blaine's misty eyes.

"Promise?" Blaine asked.

**To Be Continued...**

**Confusion**

Every time Kurt woke up next to Blaine, his breath would catch in his throat and he was never able to believe it was real. But, every time he woke up _without_ Blaine by his side, he felt so dull and lifeless he had to drag himself out of bed.

But, what was the most interesting was when he woke up beside another person who wasn't Blaine; and happened to be female. Not to mention naked.

Kurt gave a little yelp and rolled to the far end of the bed. The sudded movement caused the unknown person to be jostled in their sleep and turn over to face him, wide awake.

"Kurt? Babe what's wrong? Why are you so far away?" The woman asked.

"W-Who are you and what are you doing in my bed?" He asked. He certainly hadn't been drunk enough to cheat last night, especially with a woman.

The dark, curly haired woman laughed and reached to run her hand through her hair. "Babe, what are you talking- _WHAT THE?" _She yelled as she stopped running her hand through her hair and looked downwards. At the sight of the breasts, she screamed at looked to Kurt. "I-I'm.. What the hell is happening?"

Kurt looked quite frightened by this woman. "I still don't- who _are you?" _He asked again.

"Kurt! It's me! It's Blaine!" The woman shouted.

"Huh?" Kurt said, extremely creeped out and confused. "Oh this is just insane..."

"Hey Kurt! I'm home! I just had to run to the- Oh, I see you've met my twin sister Jaine..." Blaine said from the doorway, trying to hide his laughter at the sight of his naked fiance and sister.

The woman in Kurt's bed just laughed.

**To Be Sequeled... Some Day...**

**Lips of an Angel** **_(__Somewhat of a prequel to No Regrets, like I said i post in the order I write)_**

Kurt stared sleepily at the ringing Iphone on his nightstand. The display showed the oh-to-familiar photo of his favorite person, the one he was trying to forget about. He picked up the phone and carried it into the living room of his classy New York penthouse before answering.

"Honey why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now..." Kurt asked.

"Kurt? Is-is that you?" Blaine asked on the other line, obviously he was talking through his tears.

"Honey why are you crying is everything okay?" Kurt asked, his concern for his ex- boyfriend genuine.

"I miss you Kurt." Blaine said simply.

"I've gotta whisper because I can't be to loud." Kurt said.

"Why?" Blaine asked, still in tears.

"Well, my man's in the next room; but sometimes I wish he was you." Kurt told the shorter man on the other end of the phone.

"I guess we never really moved on..." Blaine said with a sarcastic chuckle.

"It's really good to hear you voice, saying my name you always sounded so sweet. Like it was coming from the lips on a angel or something." Kurt said, his sleep clouded mind letting the truth slip out to Blaine.

"Hearing those words, Kurt; it makes me weak." Blaine said in a voice barely above a whisper. "There always amazing times when we were together, I never wanted to say goodbye."

"Blaine you make it _so _hard to be faithful" Kurt said. There was tears running down his face now too. "It's funny that you chose to call tonight, I just woke up from a dream about you." He added.

"I dreamt of you too..." Blaine said on the other line.

"Does Chris know you're talking to me? I don't want it to start a fight, especially with how violent he can be. Are you okay Blaine? Did he hurt you?" Kurt said, worrying about Blaine's abusive husband.

"No, I don't think he has a clue..." Blaine answered, choosing to ignore the other questions.

"I'm still in love with you Blaine" Kurt admitted, letting go of his pride once and for all.

"I'm still in love with you too." Blaine responded.

Kurt sighed and let his heart take the lead. "Meet me at the hotel on tenth street in twenty minutes." He said, glad he'd fallen asleep in his clothes as he left his apartment.

That was the moment that Kurt stopped letting himself live with regrets.

**(Lip of an Angel- Hinder)**

**Aggression **

Kurt and Blaine stumbled into Blaine's dorm room attached at the mouth.

"Blaine, I'm extremely pissed at you, I hope you know that." Kurt said in between kisses.

"Then why exactly are you trying to rip my clothes off?" Blaine asked with a knowing look on his face.

Kurt sighed. "Because I'm horny as hell, thats why!" he yelled in frustration. Blaine could be so clueless sometimes.

"So... You want to have... Angry sex?" Kurt's boyfriend asked with a smirk.

Kurt gave his the best glare he could come up with. "I want. Your cock. In my ass. _Now._" He demanded, attacking Blaine's lips again.

Blaine complied to Kurt's request, grabbing the bottle of lube out of his nightstand to prepare Kurt. He slid two fingers in at once and Kurt cried out.

"Blaine! More... Just- Just give me _more." _He begged in ecstasy.

Blaine started a scissoring motion with his fingers untill Kurt he bucking back into them, fucking himself on Blaine's fingers. "Mmm... Blaine... Enough prep, just get inside me already." Kurt begged.

When Blaine pulled out his fingers, Kurt whimpered at the loss as always. "Blaine?" Kurt asked.

His boyfriend looked up to meet his gaze. "Yeah Kurt?"

"Fuck me hard and fast." Kurt demanded.

Blaine was a little taken aback, he'd never heard Kurt talk dirty, he loved it. "Anything for you babe." He responded before slipping into Kurt with one, fast thrust; hitting Kurt's prostate dead on.

They slipped into an easy rhythm, knowing exactly what to do to drive the other crazy. It wasn't long before they both came, Blaine filling Kurt to the brim with his seed and Kurt painting both of their stomachs white.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine whispered, saying the words for the first time.

Kurt's heartbeat quickened. "I-I love you too Blaine. And I forgive you for earlier. He told Blaine with a smile.

"I still don't know what I did... Blaine mumbled.

**Addicted**

Kurt had no idea what made you addicted to something. All he knew was that it was bad and it meant you needed to go to rehab or something to get help. Alcoholism was something he didn't want to think about, he didn't drink very often; maybe a glass of wine or two at dinner. But, he knew one thing for sure. He was utterly addicted to the taste of liquor on his boyfriend's lips. Or, maybe it was just his boyfriend's lips in general. Either way, the thought of being addicted to something was scary. And in high school? Uh oh.

"I have no idea what I'd do without you" Kurt told his boyfriend randomly one day.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, even though he wasn't sure what he'd do without Kurt either.

"I think I'm addicted to you, it's hard to be away from you for too long." Kurt admitted. He knew it sounded crazy, but it was true.

"Dalton sucks without you Kurt." Blaine confessed. "I'm so lonely. I have the other Warblers but they just don't understand what it's like for me to be without you. Which is why, Friday is my last day at Dalton. I transferred to McKinley..."He told Kurt.

Kurt's face instantly lit up. "Seriously?" He asked excitedly "Oh my Gaga Blaine! That's amazing!" He jumped up and engulfed Blaine in one of his famous running-leap hugs.

"Oh Kurt, I love you so much. I'm addicted to you too." Blaine said with a smile.

New Directions minus Kurt equals Bland, New Directions plus Kurt equals perfect blend of voices, New Directions plus Blaine and Kurt equals The thing they need to win Nationals.

**Dancing**

It was amazing Kurt didn't get cum stains on the pants he was wearing when he watched Blaine sing Teenage Dream. He could tell Blaine was desperately trying to not to sing directly to him, and failing miserably at it. All he wanted was to have Kurt's hands all over his body, his skintight jeans had gotten a lot tighter from just _holding his hand_.

Now they were at McKinley's prom, bodies pressed together on the dance floor as they swayed to the beat of a random slow song. To say Blaine's heart was racing would have been the understatement of the century. He knew somehow, some way; he was going to end up embarrassing himself tonight. He'd just hoped it would have been tripping over his own feet or spilling punch on his tux, not trying to slow dance with his boyfriend while trying to hide his raging hard-on.

Kurt laughed. "Blaine, what's wrong? You have the weirdest look on your face right now." Kurt asked in between giggles.

"Uhhh... " Blaine stuttered. "I have to pee!" He said before running towards to bathroom.

Kurt just smirked as he watched his flustered boyfriend run out of the gym. He walked over to where Mercedes was standing by the punch bowl. "Blaine needs to learn that he's gay, and therefore dating a guy. And you wanna know something about guys? They can always tell when their dates have boners.

Mercedes laughed. "Does Blaine not possess that ability or something? Because your is quite obvious too." She stated, glancing downwards to signal to Kurt; who immediately covered himself.

"I guess not... " He whispered as he saw Blaine reenter the gym, red faced and obviously embarrassed.

"Only then did Kurt realize that Mercedes had accidently put her had on the intercom someone had stupidly placed on the table they were leaning against. It was a good thing almost everyone was in the gym where the music was to loud to hear the P.A. system.

**Valentines Day Presents and Other Crap**

Blaine knew Kurt hated Valentines Day, which is exactly why he was trying so hard to make it perfect this year. They'd been together for almost a year now, and still hadn't taken that final step. They both wanted to, they just didn't want to rush things. They'd done pretty much everything _but _that and Blaine was starting to get sexually frustrated. So, what better day for two people happily in love to lose their virginity's to each other than Valentines Day?

Blaine was putting the finishing touches on his bedroom, the one he only used on his weekend away from Dalton. There were rose petals everywhere, along with a bottle of champagne on the nightstand with two flutes next to it. His parents were both out of the house, having gone to spend the weekend together in some exotic place; and Kurt was spending the night seeing as Burt and Carole (As they required Blaine to call them) had finally saved up enough for their Hawaiian honeymoon.

"I feel so cliché..." He mumbled to himself. _Rose Petal Sex? Really Blaine? _His inner monologue asked. His normally calm attitude was completely gone, replaced with anxiety and _what ifs. Oh god, what if it hurts? _He wondered. _What if it's sloppy and disgusting and everything homophobes make it out to be? What if Kurt doesn't want to? What if, What if, What if. _He kept repeating in his mind like a mantra. _Relax _he tried to tell himself_. Kurt loves you; you love him. It's not as if you've never talked about it before; in fact, it's all you guys talk about lately..._

"Blaine?" Called a voice from the bottom of the staircase. "I'm here! Where are you?" Kurt called.

"Just a second!" Blaine yelled back, obsessively moving the champagne bottle to the _'_perfect' spot on the nightstand. When he realized that moving it a fraction of an inch to the left seemed to be the best option, he spun around to find Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Kurt I can explain! I-" Blaine was abruptly cut off by Kurt's plump lips against his.

"This is gonna be a great Valentines Day, I love you." Blaine's boyfriend whispered in his ear with an innocent smile.

"Does that mean- I mean, do you want to?" Blaine asked tentatively.

Kurt laughed. "Do you really think I could deny you now? With all the Valentines Day presents and other crap you've got everywhere? Baby, I've gotta be honest; this was all unnecessary. I came over here _knowing _I was gonna sleep with you tonight.

Blaine giggled. "Yeah... The rose petals might be overkill..." He admitted.

"Oh definitely not, I love the idea of rose petal sex; at least for your first time." Kurt stated.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt close to him. "I love you." He whispered into the taller boys neck, planting a soft kiss on it as well.

**Fan Fiction**

Blaine was an insecure person. He was obsessive compulsive and had weird habits and just hid it all to keep up his dapper, perfect image.

But, every night he stayed up extremely late dealing with his addiction: Fan fiction. No one knew about it, not even Kurt.

That is, until that boyfriend borrowed his Latin notes and took the wrong notebook. Thus causing Blaine to enter panic-mode.

"H-he's gonna hate me. He's gonna read the first page and hate me and dump me. Ugh, this is awful. Awful, Awful, Awful, Awful." Blaine groaned as he paced back and forth in his dorm room.

_Knock, Knock. _"Blaine? Are you in there?" Kurt called in his angelic voice from the hallway.

Blaine started sweating harder and called back shakily. "Y-yeah, I-I'm in here; The door's unlocked."

Kurt stepped inside, notebook in hand and turned to Blaine.

"Kurt, I-I'm sorry. I'll stop, I promise! I-" Kurt held up his well-manicured hand.

"Relax, would you? I already knew; you wrote about me in an author's note two months ago." Kurt said with a smirk. "Hi, I'm guessing you're DapperboyBA, I'm OhmyGucci; stupid.

"Oh... I am stupid." Blaine said, thinking back to all the subtle hints he should have picked up on in OhmyGucci's reviews. "When's the next chapter of Chamber Of Fantasies going to be up? Sorry I snapped in my last review... You know I hate cliffhangers."

**Bite Me**

Kurt looked down at his chest in the mirror, assessing last night's damage. He was absolutely covered in teeth and nail marks.

_This is exactly why I prefer bottom... _He thought. Whenever Kurt topped he'd wake up covered in little red crescent marks from where Blaine's fingers had dug into his skin and at least of bite mark on his shoulder, if not more.

"Blaine! You have to learn to control your nails a little more, I'm absolutely covered this time!" He complained.

"Fine. You know what? I'll learn to control my fingers when you learn to control your dick, because guess what? My ass hurts too, ya know!"

Kurt blushed now, he had to learn to stop complaining.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE THE LAST DRABBLE!**_

**A/N: This drabble was by far the longest I've written. In the light of recent events, (Osama Bin Laden's death) I had this idea pop up in my mind and I couldn't let it go. I know for a lot of Americans (and non-Americans too) this topic in rather emotional so I just want to warn my readers. It's not graphic and doesn't deal with anything too controversial but just be warned: I does have a 9/11 theme. I guess I kinda wrote this story to pay tribute to some of the bravest American citizens I can think of- The passengers of Flight 93, 9/11 victims, firefighters, American people in general and anyone else in the world who helped America recover, through your kind thoughts and prayers or otherwise.**

_This one goes out to the Flight 93 passengers_

**Flight 93**

_May 2nd 2011, 1:30 am._

Blaine was standing in the common room, talking with several of the other boarders at Dalton. Most of their cell phone had woken them up with excited texts or Twitter alerts; those who weren't were awoken by the happy cheering that followed. Osama Bin Laden was dead, which meant curfew could suck it.

"Hey guys, have you seen Kurt? I haven't seen him since light's out." Blaine asked the others as he stood up, getting ready to head towards Kurt's dorm.

"No, I haven't. Davis have you?" Thad asked.

"Huh?"David asked from his spot where he was having an in-depth conversation with Wes about the possibility of retaliation. "Oh Kurt? I walked by his room earlier and thought I heard crying, but I figured he was probably just watching RENT on his Ipod again." He answered, shrugging.

Blaine took a step towards the door. "I'm gonna go check on him..." He said before running out of the room and down the hall towards Kurt's room.

"Kurt?" He called when he reached the door. "Babe, are you in there?" Earning no response, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. While his eyes were adjusting to the dim lighting, he quickly noticed Kurt piled under the blankets on his bed, shaking as he cried. Blaine sighed and walked over, slipping off his shoes and crawling in bed beside his crying boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer; Kurt immediately collapsed against his chest and let out loud, sobbing cries.

Blaine whispered reassurances in his ears, pushing Kurt's sweaty and tear-soaked hair out of his eyes and kissing away the tears that continued to fall

Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, desperate for closeness. He'd stopped sobbing, but the tears continued to fall silently.

"I take it that David was wrong and this has nothing to do with Angel dying? Or RENT for that matter?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt smiled slightly against Blaine's chest. "N-no..." He managed to choke out. "The announcement... It brought back a lot of memories." He explained vaguely.

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "I think it did for a lot of people. Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

Kurt sighed. "Just- Just hold me." Kurt instructed, scooting impossibly closer to Blaine. Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt and shut his eyes.

_May 5th 2011, 3:10 am._

Kurt awoke suddenly, gasping in horror before taking in his surroundings. he was in his Dalton dorm, wrapped in Blaine's comforting arms. As safe as could be; he relaxed back into the bed.

"Kurt? Baby did you have another nightmare?" Blaine asked sleepily.

Kurt turned his gaze to his boyfriend and bit his lip; debating on if he should tell the truth or not. "Y-Yeah, but I'll be fine." He answered half-honestly. He wasn't really sure he'd be fine.

"Baby are you sure? I mean- not that I'm complaining or anything, but you've had me stay in your bed every night since the announcement; the announcement you refuse to talk about. What's going on baby?" Blaine asked, he hated that he wasn't able to properly comfort his emotionally distraught boyfriend; he wouldn't be able to until Kurt opened up to him

"I-I can't tell you. i don't want you to look at me differently." Kurt admitted.

Look at him differently? Why would Blaine do that? Unless...

"Kurt are you a terrorist?" He blurted, his cheeks instantly turning scarlet and he looked at Kurt apologetically.

Not that Kurt could tell or anything, considering he was too busy laughing his ass off. "I-" He choked out in between giggles. "You mean? No!" He said.

Blaine blushed even more. "I'm sorry, that- that was a really stupid question. I know you're not." He said.

"Valid accusation though, any normal person would assume I was mourning his death." Kurt admitted.

Blaine looked up into Kurt's beautiful glasz eyes; even through the darkness he could see the cold sweat glistening on Kurt's face and bare chest. "You can tell me." He whispered simply.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "You know how I told you my mom died of breast cancer?" He asked. When Blaine nodded in confirmation, he continued. "Well, I kinda lied..." He admitted.

Blaine let out a small gasp. "Kurt why would you lie to me about that?" He asked, the hurt evident in his voice.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "No! No, it's not just you; my dad and I- well, cancer's just what we tell people." He tried to explain.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "Babe, what's the truth?"

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "S-she was one one the passengers on Flight 93." He said. "And before I moved to Lima, everyone who knew treated me like _I _was some kind of hero. I was sick of being treated differently, so when we moved; I didn't tell anyone what really happened." He explained. "You're the first person in Ohio I've ever told." Kurt added. There were tears running down his face now.

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." He said in a comforting tone. "Your mom was so, so brave; I can see where you get it from."

Kurt was openly sobbing again. "S-she called my dad while it was happening, and she asked to talk to me." He said. "The last thing she said to me was that I have to stay strong, no matter what happens and that some day she'd send down a guardian angel to protect me. One with curly hair who wasn't very tall, because she knew that's what I like." He said with a small smile. "And here you are."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips. "I always will be too." He whispered.

* * *

**I know Flight 93 is over 500 words, but I felt it probably should be considering all of the emotions in it. Tell me if you'd like sequels to any of them, which was your favorite of the chapter? I'm sorry for such slow updates, but I can only go on Fanfiction when I'm home alone to type. I was barred of the privilege by my evil parents.**

**Reviews would be great, prompts would be even better:D Now I'm gonna go and tweet about how the tornado sirens are going off and I'm home alone and too busy typing to care at all.**

**P.S. Remember to follow me on Twitter at: Lovergirl793**

**~Lovergirl7 **


	3. Important Memo:

_**Important Memo:**_

**Okay, so today is the last day of school so that means more updates:) But first here here are some important things to know:**

**~I try and switch off between which stories I update ( Either Stand Forever for BTR or Supermegafoxyawesomehot for Glee) but it mat not always be even so be prepared**

**~ Due to feeling left out, I signed up for a Tumblr. My name on there is jordansobsessions(.)tumblr(.)com and my page thingy is called Jordan's Obsessions.**

**~I also have a twitter, my name on there is Lovergirl793 and no my real name is not Jadie Debby, that's there so my rents won't find it:P**

**So, follow me on those sites and I promise one of your stories will get an update some time next week!**

**P.S. Happy Summer! I'm off to Valley Fair, which if you don't know is basically the only cool thing in Minnesota:P**


	4. Disney

**I guess you could say that this chapter is Disney themed, I used my favorite Disney song lyrics as prompts for it. (I know i told someone this was supposed to be supernatural based, but I promise it will be in here somewhere. Anyway, sorry these are so late but here's the next ten!**

**P.S. Please follow me on Twitter/Tumblr! I promise I wont clog your dashboard or your timeline:P Oh! And I'll follow you back on Tumblr too! My user name and my URL is on my profile,if I wasn't too stupid to figure it out there would be links. Help? :)**

**P.P.S. I posted a one-shot that kinda corresponds with this story, it's called Son of Man and you can find it on my profile. It kinda needs some help in the review department *hint, hint***

* * *

**"Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme."- Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast**

"Have you ever heard of the Sacred Band of Thebes?" Blaine asked Kurt. It was a topic that had been stuck in his head for a few days now.

"Uhh... Yeah... Yeah! That was the specialized troop in ancient Greece right?" He asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yep. It was basically age-structured and based around groups of male couplings. It was made because people believed that lovers would be able to fight alongside one and other better than strangers could." He explained in further detail.

Kurt sighed. "They were right too. Ever since you came to McKinley, I've been a stronger person. Even though The Sacred Band was basically the root of pedophilia." He remarked.

Blaine nodded in understanding. "I don't really see it that way though. Most of the men sought out the boys they would mentor for pure reasons, usually love. The boys often continued to admire their mentors even after they were considered men. The sexual aspect in my opinion was more for closeness than anything. Like any other healthy relationship, regardless of gender or age." He said.

"In other words, it's just another example of how society is devolving and homosexuals have always been here." Kurt said.

**"Come stop your crying it'll be alright."- You'll be in My Heart, Tarzan**

Kurt was used to tears. His own, his father's, everyone except Blaine. Blaine didn't cry He was strong, independent and beautiful. So, kurt definitely didn't expect him to show up at two in the morning, bawling his eyes out and asking if he could spend the night.

"Shh... Baby it's okay. You're safe here. Come on, let's go upstairs." Kurt soothed. Blaine followed him upstairs, wiping away his tears and trying to stay quiet. It _was_ the middle of the night afterall.

"He kicked me out." Blaine admitted. Kurt just hugged him closer.

"In the middle of the night? Blaine, why?" He asked.

Blaine sniffled and pulled his face closer into Kurt's chest. "I was... dreaming." He explained slowly. "And I... I whispered your name. H-he was up getting a glass of water and... He heard me. He could tell it was one of _those_ dreams." He admitted, cheeks red with embarrassment. He was crying again. " He woke me up and gave me ten minutes to pack and be gone."

"Baby..." Kurt whispered into his hair. "You can stay here. I love you, my whole family loves you. If your family doesn't see how amazing you are, that's their loss. It'll be all right." He comforted. "Sleep now, it's late. You're safe here; I've got you."

**"You need to sing with all the voices of the mountain, you need to paint with all the colors of the wind."- Colors of the Wind, Pocahontas**

"I don't understand how you like this. Bugs, sleeping on the ground, smelling like a campfire. This isn't fun for me." Kurt complained as Blaine set up their tent.

"You could help me you know." Blaine complained back. "The sooner this tent is up the sooner we can get our Brokeback Mountain on." he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood, taking a tent pole from Blaine, who had been uncharacteristically vulgar all day long. "You make me swim in that river and this pole will be up your ass Blaineykins." Kurt stated, holding the pole up in threat.

"Oooh, I'm so scared!" Blaine said mockingly. "As if you shoving something up my ass could be classified as anything but pleasurable." He reassured. "And you _will _be swimming in that river.

**"Put your Faith in what you most believe in."- Two Worlds, Tarzan**

Blaine had given up on a lot of things. He knew his parents didn't understand him; he knew he'd never feel safe in public school again. If there was one thing in the world he truly believed in it was Kurt. Kurt would always be there for him, whether it was as a friend or boyfriend or husband or whatever.

Back to the public school issue; he knew it was going to take a lot of guts to transfer to McKinley. But, he was going to do it. Because Kurt was there, and Kurt would guide him. Along with the group of friends he'd found in New Directions. Or, as Wes referred to it when he was feeling resentful, Nude Erections. So with that fresh in his mind, he stood up at the dinner table and made the announcement he'd planned.

"Mom, Dad; I want to transfer to William McKinley High."

**"He's holding back; he's hiding. But what, I can't decide."- Can You Feel the Love Tonight, The Lion King**

Blaine knew something was up with Kurt the minute he walked in the door. He was horrible at hiding his excitement, his face spoke all his emotions.

"What's up with you, babe?" Blaine asked. "You look ready to fangirl squeal or something. Is Lady Gaga behind me?"

All at once, Kurt released his squealing flail. "I can't hold it in any longer!" He said, even though he'd literally been at Blaine's house for all of thirty seconds. "Go look in your room." Kurt instructed, pushing Blaine towards the stairs.

"What's so important? Did you get me a present? Does it involve you in suggestive clothing? Is it chocolate? Is it you covered in chocolate? Is it a puppy?" Blaine asked, behaving like a five year old on Christmas.

"Why don't you open the door and find out?" Kurt instructed as they reached Blaine's bedroom.

Blaine opened the door to find a little, yellow labrador perched on his bed. "It _is _a puppy!" He said, running over to the bed to stoke it's fur. "You are. The best. Boyfriend. EVER!" Blaine shouted

Kurt giggled as he watched Blaine gently pet the puppy as it licked at his arm.

_"Ohh! Such a good girl! Yes you are!" _Blaine cooed. "Does she have a name?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yeah." Kurt responded, sitting next to Blaine on the bed. "Her name is Candles, like the Hey Monday song.

**"I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad."- Part of Your World, The Little Mermaid**

They were out of milk. Again_._ _Curse Blaine and his Fruit Loops obsession._ Kurt thought as he walked out the front door of their New York apartment. He hated walking the streets alone at night, but the stupid brownie recipe called for a cup of milk. Which Blaine had put on his cereal. Again.

Kurt heard rustling from the alley near the front door and stopped for a second to listen. There was a cough and a muffled groan that Kurt couldn't help but associate with Collins in RENT. He quickly turned into the alley, finger poised on the mace Blaine insisted he carry.

"Hello?" He called. "Anyone down here?" He asked.

After a few seconds of silence there came a short, weak-sounding "Help..." Kurt ran towards the plea, bending down when he saw the shadow of a small female- no more than fifteen years old; bloody and bruised leaning against the brick building.

"Oh my god! What the heck happened to you?" Kurt gasped, wiping away some of the blood and tears from the girl's face.

The girl looked up at him, green eyes pouring into his soul. "M-my parents... They kicked me out. So I-I hopped on a bus to New York to start over. Concrete jungle where dreams are made, right?" Kurt nodded, smiling slightly at the memory of New Directions performance of that chart-topper. "I thought everyone here was more excepting, well apparently not. A huge g-group of guys came; a-and I had nowhere to run." she sobbed, falling into Kurt's open arms.

"Sweetie, did they... Did they rape you?" Kurt asked cautiously. He picked the girl up and carried her towards the apartment building, milk be damned.

"N-No." She answered. "They beat me because I'm a lesbian and it's not right and I should love boys but I don't!" She cried into Kurt's coat.

"Shhh... It's okay, you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. Nobody should ever try to change who you are, you're perfect." He assured her.

Kurt pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial one. After a few rings, Blaine picked up._ "I'm like two minutes away from the apartment, what do you need honey?" _He asked.

"Babe! Just run okay? I'm out front! I love you." He yelled into the phone before hanging up. "What's your name, honey?" Kurt asked.

She coughed before answering. "Angela, but everyone calls me Angel because I love RENT. Please don't take me to the hospital!" She begged.

"I won't. My husband's a doctor, he'll know what to do." He said in a reassuring voice.

"Kurt!" They heard Blaine call from down the street. "What the hell happened?" He asked, instantly taking Angel's face in his hands to inspect.

"Blaine, this is Angel." Kurt explained. "Angel, where are you staying?" He asked.

Angel laughed. "The alleyway behind your apartment." She answered honestly.

"Not a chance." Blaine insisted. "Try our guest room. I'm sure it's nicer."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Broadway themed. Signed playbills framed on the walls, that kind of thing. Think of us as... the married version of Roger and Mark." He said with a laugh.

Angel laughed too. _"It was my lucky day today, on avenue A..." _She sang with perfect pitch.

**To Be Continued...**

**"You've got a friend in me."- A Friend in Me, Toy Story**

"You know what the best thing about our marriage is?" Blaine asked Kurt as they sat naked on their bed one night.

"Mmm... I don't know. The mind-blowing sex?" Kurt answered in his post-orgasmic haze.

Blaine laughed. "No. Well, that too, but I was talking about how we're best friends first. Nothing is ever gonna change the fact that we loved each other before we fell in love." He explained.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Yeah. You are my best friend. You're right. That's the reason we're perfect for each other. But right now I really like you for your body so come make love to me again please." He said, dragging Blaine across the bed and into his arms.

**"I can show you the world."- A Whole New World, Aladdin**

"Kurt, what are you doing this summer?" Blaine asked randomly a few days before graduation.

Kurt looked up from the notebook he was trying to compose his valedictorian speech in. "I hadn't really thought about it, why?"

Blaine smiled, hoping luck was on his side. "My family said that since I got into NYU like I've planned my whole life that I could use the big, bad, private jet and go wherever I want and I was wondering of you wanted to travel the world with me. Just the two of us?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

Kurt's notebook fell out of his lap at this, a shocked expression on his face. "I-I would love to! Not that my Dad would ever allow it, but I'm flattered." He answered.

Blaine gave him a quizzical look. "Uh... Kurt?" He said to grad the boys attention. "Not- not that I encourage rebellion or anything but, you're eighteen. You don't have to ask your Dad for permission anymore." He reminded Kurt.

At this Kurt gave a squeal of excitement. "Oh yeah! So, Mr. Anderson; where are we going?" He asked.

Blaine smiled. "I was thinking London, Paris, Tokyo... Basically we can chose eight places, a week in each with a month to get ready for college when we get back. And my parents are paying for everything."

**To Be Continued...**

**It means no worries, for the rest of your days."- Hakuna Matata, The Lion King**

"Kurt, it's called vacation for a reason. Your internship will be fine, now please come enjoy your honeymoon with me." Blaine begged.

"But-But I have to finish typing this email!" Kurt tried to reason.

Blaine shook his head. "Give me the Blackberry, babe." He demanded. Reluctantly, Kurt handed the phone to Blaine. After typing a quick message to Kurt's boss about how he was on his honeymoon and was done working for two weeks he took the battery out of the phone and stuck it in his pocket. "You can have that back when the plane lands in New York again two weeks from now." He said

Kurt grumbled a bit. "Fine." He agreed. "But I'm taking away your hair gel for the whole trip too then."

Blaine smiled. "I didn't even pack any. I know you hate it so I thought I'd sacrifice it for you." He said sweetly.

Kurt glared at him. "Way to make me look like jerk. You could have told me to not bring my phone."

Blaine chuckled again. "I did, Kurt. You just weren't listening to me because you were too busy redoing things on the already perfect wedding plans."

"And that's what they were. Perfect. There was a bouncy house outside the reception for the kids and everything!" He exclaimed. "With full-time babysitters so their parents could get drunk and ditch their kids! I thought of everything!"

Blaine's face was red from laughing. "That you did. It was insane. And the best night of my life. I love how after we were all drunk we kicked the kids out of the bouncy house so we could play in it."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He insisted as the flight attendant told them to fasten their seat belts for the landing in Hawaii.

_A/N: The next one involves my head-canon and high hopes for who wins the Glee Project. So be prepared._

**"Who'd ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to you."- I Won't Say I'm In Love, Hercules**

"I need your help." Dave whispered to Kurt at his locker.

Kurt looked at him in confusion. "With what?" He asked, watching Blaine approach through the hallway with a smile on his face.

Dave sighed. "I've been denying it for too long. I'm totally in love with Alex and I want your help to make him my boyfriend." He admitted.

Kurt squealed and threw his arms around Dave's neck. "Yes! Yes I'll help. And it shouldn't be too hard considering he's had a crush on you for months now." He admitted.

"What's got you all excited?" Blaine asked behind them.

Kurt waved his hand dismissively. "I'll tell you later. We're busy. Sorry I cant get coffee with you today hun. I'm going to Dave's after school." He said before linking arms with Dave and waltzing down the hall.

Blaine stood there for a minute, thinking. _Did my boyfriend really just ditch me for his old bully?_ He wondered.

* * *

_**I hope this makes up for how long of a wait it was. I know I said more updates when school ended and then everything just went to shit. Please review! I have this rule where if someone reviews my story I go on their profile and read something that they've written and review it. So, it'll help your reviews too! Thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S. Next chapter should be up around August 10th..? Maybe sooner. **_

_**P.P.S. Leave me prompts in your review and tell me which one was your favorite? Song lyrics, words, phrases, and sentence, anything!**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	5. Continuations and Such

_**Hey Guys! This is a few days later than I originally planned, but it was still pretty fast compared to others! This Chapter is mostly sequels to past stories, so you might have to reread some stuff that you don't remember, but I wrote the entire thing on my way to Texas and I'm quite proud of it. I know a lot of authors have chapters that they aren't very proud of, but I really don't. Mostly because I refuse to publish anything I'm not happy with. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Snapshots (Not a Sequel)**

"Oooh! Kurt! Look what I found! It's Blaine's baby book!" Ms. Potter said excitedly. (She's switched back to her maiden name after divorcing Blaine's father.)

"Moooom! Please spare me the embarrassment and PUT IT AWAY!" Blaine complained.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. I'm _dying _to see this." He said, snatching the light green book out of Tanya's hand. He plopped down onto the couch and flipped it open.

"Kill me now." Blaine whispered.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Na, I'd miss you too much. Even if you were a chubby baby." He admitted.

**Bad Dreams (Sequel to Self Deprication)**

"Take your clothes off." Kurt demanded.

Blaine looked up from his chemistry book. _"Excuse me?"_ He asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to question the demand. "You heard me." He insisted.

blaine stood up with a puzzled look on his face and began to shed off his blazer. He suddenly remembered what lie on his arms beneath his shirt. "Kurt, I'm not sure this is the best idea..." He said in hopes of avoiding his impendin doom.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and slid off his bed. "You do it, or I will." He threatened, undoing the first button of Blaine's dress shirt. Blaine nodded solemnly and continued to remove his clothing, knowing nothing could protect him now.

As his white button-down slip off his arms he prepared for the gasp that never came. Instead he was engulfed in a tight hug.

"I've been there." Kurt whispered simply, removing his own shirt.

"I'll stop if you stop." Blaine whispered in return. "What do you need in order to stop?" He asked.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's bare chest. "Just love me."

**Just Love (Sequel to No Regrets)**

"You may kiss the groom." The pastor concluded, smiling at Kurt and Blaine.

They leaned in simultaneously. "I promise," Kurt whispered, answering the question he'd always known the answer to but continued to answer every day. They kissed each other, forever sealing the fate they'd always known of.

The roar of the guests was deafening, and Kurt was almost positive he'd heard Puck's shout of "Get some, Hummel!" and Santana's classic "Wanky!" But it didn't matter much right then because he had Blaine. No one could touch them, or what they have.

**Protection (Sequel to Confusion)**

Kurt rang the door bell of the anderson Mansion, ready to enjoy a nice, calm dinner with the Anderson's.

The door opened to reveal the hazel eyes he'd fallen so in love with. "Hey." He greeted as he stepped inside.

"Have you slept with him?" The shorter boy asked.

Kurt gave him a confused look. "Slept with who?" He asked innocently

The older boy scoffed. "So you're cheating?" He asked.

"What? No! Why would you even think that?" Kurt asked.

"You asked who i was talking about, who else would I be talking about?" He responded.

"I don't know! I'm a virgin, so are you." Kurt concluded

The dark-haired boy laughed. "I'm far from a virgin." He admitted.

Kurt huffed in response, turning on his heal to leave and running into a solid object. He was once again looking at the face he didn't want to.

"Hey Kurt! I thought I heard you come in. Wanna go up to my room?" Blaine asked.

Kurt whipped his head back and forth. "I'm seeing double." He said.

Blaine laughed and rubbed his neck in a nervous fashion. "Did- Did I tell you I'm a triplet? This is my brother Zaine." He explained.

Kurt glared at him. "Care to warn me next time? First i wake up next to a naked Jaine in my bed and now I get confused and almost break up with your idiot whore of a brother." Kurt admits.

Zaine laughed. "I approve of your boyfriend, Blainers."

Blaine stood there confused. _"Why would he break up with my brother?" _He thought.

**Whatever Happened to Saturday Night? (Sequel to Time Warp.)**

"I love you." Blaine whispered as the movie ended.

"Mmm... Love you too." Kurt responded.

"Marry me." Blaine asked in a tone that meant that he was being completely serious, kissing down Kurt's neck.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend. "Okay." He agreed with the same seriousness Blaine had used.

Blaine met his eyes. "I... planned that to be more romantic." He admitted, picking up his fiancee bridal style with ease and setting him gently on the bed. He reached into the bedside table and pulled out a blue Tiffany's box. He slid a silver diamond encrusted ring onto Kurt's finger.

"I love it." He said instantly, pulling Blaine onto the bed with him and kissing him deeply.

"Then again it's an engagement ring from you; I would have loved it if it were a twisty tie from a bag of bread." He admitted. "Our parents are going to kill us. We're barely eighteen."

Blaine laughed. "As if I didn't get your father's permission. He gave me his blessing three months ago."

**Case Closed**** (Sequel to _"I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things, could be bad."_)**

"The custody of Angela Valerie-Priscilla Mason is hereby transferred to Blaine and Kurt Hummel. Case closed." The judge bellowed.

The three Hummels jumped up to engulf one and other is a bone-crushing hug.

"Does this mean I can call you Daddy now?" Angel asked, turning to Kurt and causing both men to cry happy tears. Angel laughed. "You're Dad, Blaine. Kurt's Daddy." She explained.

"Congrats Angel!" Colliene, Blaine and Kurt's nieghbor said; she pulled Angel in to an intimate-looking hug.

Anyone could see the love between the two teens, even if the two girls themselves couldn't.

Dads, can Colliene sleep over?" Angel asked.

Both men nodded, trusting the girls to make good choices.

The girls smiled at each other before letting their smiles fade and leaning in for the perfect first kiss.

**Remote Control (Not a Sequel)**

Kurt was ready for a simple, relaxing night alone. A vibrator, a bottle of lube and a glass of mine to loosen up a bit. What he wasn't expecting was Blaine to show up while he was halfway through. As in, a vibrator up his ass on half-speed.

Kurt quickly pulled his clothes on and answered the door, red-faced and embarrassed even though Blaine had no idea what he had been up to.

"Hey! Are you busy? My roommate has his girlfriend over and i don't want to intrude so... Could I crash here?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and stepped out of the way so Blaine could enter. Blaine sat down on the edge of his bed and grabbed the remote to Kurt's docking station. Or rather, what he thought was the remote to Kurt's docking station.

Regardless, Blaine pressed the power button that Kurt had been smart enough to turn off; causing Kurt to be overwhelmed with pleasure once again.

When Blaine didn't hear anything, he tried to increase the volume by bringing up the speed of the vibrator inside Kurt. The fashionable boy had to repress his moans.

Even though no music had begun to play, Blaine kept pressing the button.

Kurt was sweating and whimpering quietly. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. "Blaine stop! I've never had it this high before!" He shouted.

Blaine gave him a confused look before noticing the real docking station remote on the bedside table. "Ohh..." He said, setting the vibrator remote down. "I thought that remote looked familiar. Is it a..." He trailed off.

Kurt nodded swiftly, bright with embarrassment and from holding back.

"And I take it it's... In?" Blaine concluded.

Kurt running into the bathroom and slamming the door was the only answer he got.

"You could have told me! I could have came back later... Or helped." He added suggestively. "That's one of the great things boyfriend's can do for you baby." Blaine said. "I have the same one, you know. That's why i said it looked familiar." He said stupidly.

"Blaine! Shut UP! I'm a little busy here!"

**Feminine**

"What's the most girly thing you do?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine thought for a second. "I have a Vogue subscription." He decided. Kurt rolled his eyes. "What's yours?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt contemplated for a second. I...I don't know. What do you think it is?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged. "You shave your legs?" He suggested. "Which I _love_ by the way." He admitted, running his hand across Kurt's hairless calf in an innocent but still intimate way.

Kurt laughed. "I know you do."

"You paint your toes too. Which I think is the cutest thing ever. Your armpits are naturally smooth, which I'm really thankful for because I think armpit hair is a turn-off."

Kurt laughed. "Is there anything about me you _don't_ like?" He joked.

Blaine smiled. "Just your inability to accept compliments."

**Tennis Shoes**

Blaine knew there was something wrong as soon as Kurt walked into the room. The first thing he noticed was the tennis shoes. Kurt Hummel owned tennis shoes. Not just that- he was wearing them too.

"I like your shoes, Kurt." He said simply, hoping the comment would start an explanation.

But no, Kurt just responded with a simple "Thanks!" Like he always did when Blaine complimented him.

"Kurt why are you wearing tennis shoes?" He asked suddenly, blushing at his own forwardness.

Kurt sighed, looking at Blaine with an unreadable expression. "Because Blaine! Zigtechs are amazing! And they matched my outfit!" He answered in a tone that suggested it was obvious.

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression. "Kurt, they're tennis shoes." He reasoned.

"Yes Blaine, they are. But they are the Future!"

**Navigator**

Kurt stepped out of Dalton and started walking towards his car when Blaine came up behind him.

"Hey Kurt, I hate to ask but... could you give me a ride home? My parents are visiting family in the Philippines and Wes and David have lacrosse-"

"Blaine, shut up. I'll give you a ride." Kurt interupted.

Blaine gave him a grateful look and they walked through the parking lot.

"Where's your car?" I mean, you have your license right?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, I have a crappy Volvo. It's in the shop for transmission issues. Again."

Kurt nodded, unarming his car as they approached.

Blaine's eyes widened. "_That's _your car?" He asked, blushing when he realized how that might have sounded.

Kurt just laughed. " Sweet Sixteen present from my father. Check out the windshield; it's the newest part of the car." He said with a chuckle.

"Why did you need a new windshield? The car looks brand new. And that's like, the only thing I've never replaced on mine." He asked.

Kurt laughed. "Mercedes went batshit and threw a rock at it because I rejected her Sophomore year." Kurt explained.

Blaine looked confused, but knew better than to ask. They were talking about McKinley after all.

* * *

**_That a wrap for this chapter! I've decided that this story will be 10 Chapters in total so here is the index if you're curious:_**

**_1: Random_**

**_2:Angst_**

**_3: Disney_**

**_4: Continuations And Such_**

**_5: Specifics and Supernatural (Like Mpreg, Fairy!Kurt, CanniBlaine etc.)_**

**_6: RENT and Broadway_**

**_7: Cuddles and Fluff_**

**_8: Random Part 2_**

**_9: Smutty Goodness, Mostly_**

**_10: Continuations and Such Part 2_**

* * *

**_P.S. Thanks to all the people that followed me on Twitter and Tumblr!_**

**_Tumblr: jordansobsessions(.)tumblr(.)com_**

**_Twitter: Lovergirl793_**

**_Thanks For Reading! See You Next Time!_**


	6. Specifics and Supernatural

_**I'm so sorry that this took so long to post! Life is Crazy, you know how it is. Anyway, something you should know about me is that I never give up when people are counting on me. Therefore I'll be finishing this story no matter what happens.**_

_**Specifics and Supernatural**_

_**WARNING: This Chapter Contains themes that not everyone will enjoy. Proper warnings before each drabble.**_

* * *

**Love Dust ****(Fairy!Kurt)**

"Blaine..." Kurt moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as they made out one night.

Blaine tentatively slid his hand along Kurt's hip and under his sweater. As always, Kurt's hand stopped him. "Wait." The taller boy commanded. "I have to tell you something first." Kurt confessed. "You aren't going to believe me if I tell you so I'll just show you." He said before lifting his sweater up his torso and undoing the binding straps to let his iridescent wings free.

Blaine inhaled audibly. "You're... You're a fairy." He said stating the obvious. Kurt nodded in affirmation. "You're beautiful, Kurt" Blaine said simply, wrapping his arms around the fairy boy.

**Come What May~ (Moulin!Klaine)**

_"Love makes us makes us act like we are fools, throw our lives away; for one happy day." _Kurt sang, continuing the banter Blaine had started.

Blaine suddenly remembered his father's words of warning. _"You'll end up wasting your life away at the Moulin Rouge with a can-can dancer!"_ He's said.

But Kurt wasn't just any can-can dancer. They called him the Sparkling Diamond, and sparkle he did.

Kurt made the Moulin Rouge famous. A night alone with Kurt was a privilege reserved for dukes and the richest men in the world, not a poor writer like Blaine.

Yet here he was, standing in an elephant with the most beautiful male escort in Paris.

"You're going to be bad for business, I can tell." Kurt whispered before connecting their lips.

**Inconceivable~ (An Mpreg Story) Confession- This is The One I'm most worried people won't like so Don't Read if the idea makes you Uncomfortable.**

The nausia anf throwing up every morning should have tipped Kurt off right away. He'd only ever read of the condition; it was so rare.

"Kurt, you really should see a doctor about this. What if you're really sick?" Blaine begged his boyfriend of a year.

Kurt sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But you have to come with." He stated, standing up from the floor and making his way back into their NYU dorm room.

Blaine nodded, grabbing his car keys off his desk and gesturing to Kurt that he would pull their car around. Kurt hated taxis.

Inside the doctors office, Kurt was put through many tests, urine samples were taken, blood was drawn.

After three hours with no explanation, the doctor's finally reached a conclusion.

"We's ike to take an ultrasound just to be sure, but we have reason to believe you're pregnant." Kurt's doctor explained.

"W-what? How is that even possible?" Blaine asked the man in a white lab coat.

The doctor explained that Kurt had been bon with the female sex organs attached to his anal passage along with his obvious male ones.

"Something like this is extremely rare, especially considering a lot of the men born with it never discover it due to never experiencing anal penetration." Dr. Roberts explained. "Are you ready to verify our conclusion?" He asked.

Both nodded absentely, Kurt lying down on the examination table.

Dr. Rogers sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "You're pregnant, Kurt. Would you like to know the sex?"

**Puppy-Dog Eyes~ (Lycan!Blaine)**

I swear to god, if one more of your Dalton friends call me Bella; I'll punch them." Kurt concluded.

Blaine chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, baby. They've never had a human around who actually _knows_. It's weird to them, they don't really get it. Twilight is the most accurate description for our current situation. Blaine explained.

"But you aren't Bella; Bella chooses Edward and we're mated for life." He said with a smile, causing Blaine to smile back.

**Weirdos~ ****(Kid!Klaine)**

"Why do you dress like that? Blaine asked the boy in front of him in the line to the concession stand.

The boy turned around, his dollar clutched in his tiny hand. "Like what?" He asked

Blaine shugged his little shoulders. "I dunno; just different." He said. "I'm Blaine." He introduced himself. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Kurt."The other boy answered. "Why are you so short?" He asked.

Blaine blushed and looked away. "I'mnotthatshort" He said.

Kurt giggled and took his hand. "It's okay, we can be Weirdos together!"

**Love At First Sight~**** (Blind!Kurt)**

Kurt pushed people away. He could take care of himself, thank you very much. His disability did _not _control his life.

Blaine didn't understand why such a beautiful boy with a bright and shining personality could push people away like that, thinking true love would never come his way.

"Stop it, Blaine. I don't want to go. I'm perfectly fine with staying right here and not going out. Why can't you just except that I don't want to go out in public when all that happens is people try and 'assist' me? I don't need their help. I don't need them to care about me because I'm blind. I will _not_ let the fact that I'm blind dictate my life." Kurt argued with his friend.

"Listen to yourself Kurt! You're always preaching to me about how you don't let the fact that you're disabled dictate your life but that's exactly what you're doing. Do you honestly think that this isn't the fact that your blind talking? You push everyone away because you're afraid they might treat you differently. You push _me _away, Kurt. I love you and all you do is push me away. You won't let me love you because you think I only love you out of pity. I _don't _you stupid,silly boy. I love you because you aren't afraid of speaking your mind and doing everything in your power to get what you want. i admire your commitment and your courage and your strength. I could never love you out of pity because there's no way you'd ever even let me in if i tried."

Kurt had tears running down his face now. "You love me?" He asked.

Blaine sighed and walked over to the boy. "I've loved you since the day we met, Kurt. It was love at first sight."

Kurt smiled. "I love you too. Thanks for catching me when I fell down that staircase at Dalton."

Blaine smiled back. "Any time."

**Interview With A Vampire~**** (Vampire!Kurt)**

"Now, Mr. Hummel; you said in your job application that you're fluent in four languages? What languages would those be?" Blaine Anderson asked the pale man sitting across from him

"I speak German, Japanese, Spanish, French and obviously English. I'm also learning Chinese." Kurt answered.

"Impressive, I'm surprised you aren't going out for a higher position." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled. "This job has always been my dream, I'm the kind of person who likes to deal with... The new blood." He stated.

Blaine laughed. "Training interns is surely the way to go then, consider yourself hired."

"Thank you, Mr. anderson; it really means a lot." Kurt responded.

"Please, Kurt; call me Blaine. Now, on a more personal basis; would you join me for coffee this afternoon? I know this great little cafe down the street from here and I could use the caffeine." He asked.

Kurt smirked slightly. "Are you asking me on a date, Blaine?" He questioned.

Blaine's cheeks colored slightly. "Only if you want it to be." He stated.

Kurt chuckled lightly. "Oh I definitely do." He said, coming around the edge of the desk to be closer to Blaine. "But I must warn you, I bite." He said, capturing Blaine lips.

**The Quidditch Date~**** (Potter!Klaine)**

Kurt was a a proud Slytherin. Blaine was a proud Gryffindor. They were supposed to be sworn enemies. But they weren't. They were boyfriends.

"Were you plannig on going to the Quidditch match after class today?" Blaine asked on their way to Potions.

Kurt nodded. "Karofsky's the starting Keeper for Gryffindor today isn't he? I told him i'd be there to support him."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, he is. Sebastian's thrilled to watch him play. Did you hear who's starting for your house though?"

Kurt shook his head. "I heard it was Tina, but she fell of her broom during practice yesterday and sprained her wrist."

"Is she okay? I heard about that too." Blaine asked in a concerned voice. When Kurt confirmed that she was, he continued. "Santana's starting Keeper for Slytherin; and guess who's still pissed at Karofsky..." He stated.

Kurt laughed. "This ought to be interesting..."

**Fresh Meat~**** (Canniblaine Story)**

"Hey Blaine! Did you hear about that new kid, Kurt? He's auditioning for the Warblers after school today!" Jeff called to him as they walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria for lunch.

Blaine smiled. "I met him about a month ago actually, he transferred here from McKinley High in Lima. We're friends."

Jeff smiled. "Just friends? I'm surprised you haven't swooped down on the one yet. He's _hot._"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm working up to it, I guess; but you're right. He looks good enough to eat." He said with a smirk.

**Out of This World~ (Alien!Blaine)**

Kurt didn't know what it was about Blaine that made him fall in love first. Maybe it was the trust Blaine had instilled in him by revealing his true identity. Maybe it was the way he made that stars shine brighter just for Kurt.

It was easy to look past the pointed ears and tail, they made Blaine special. Not to mention the part where he could breath under water.

Kurt knew he had to make a choice. Stay on Earth where his friends and family were, but true love wasn't? Or venture to an unfamiliar planet where he'd have to take on a new form, learn a new language and way of life; but also get to spent an eternity being loved by an Alien Prince? His decision was clear.

"Can they come with us? Just Finn, Rachel, my Dad and Carol?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Do they know the consequences of coming? The new bodies, the language?" He asked.

Kurt nodded. "They're willing. They want to live forever too."

Blaine nodded. "Very well. We need to be going though, the wars of earth are beginning." He said sadly.

_They left Earth, en route for Cenfuria just as the Nuclear Warfare began. Earth was a lost cause, no one survived; but on Cenfuria, life thrived._

* * *

**_Oh my God, Out Of This World is my new favorite. Thanks for reading! I don't know when the next update will be but i'm guessing it will be over either Thanksgiving Break from School or Winter Break._**

**_See You Next Time!_**

**_P.S. I changed my Tumblr URL; it is now: brightervioleteyes(.)tumblr(.)com_**

**_~Lovergirl7_**


End file.
